


No Holds Barred

by threewalls



Series: Schirra [70]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: 712 OV, Banter, Drabble, Fights, M/M, Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-06
Updated: 2009-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not quite fighting as foreplay. Yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Holds Barred

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynndyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/gifts).



> Written for lynndyre, who wanted Vossler and Balthier being dickheads at each other.

Lightning strikes Vossler's breastplate, the sand beneath melted glass-clear.

"No armour," Balthier repeats. "Else I'll use magick, and where's the challenge in that?"

Vossler removes his strapped greaves and boots. Balthier rolls his cuffs.

"Last rule: no strikes to the groin."

"I would never--"

"Then, be reassured that I would also never--" Balthier bows, bending his hand to the salle floor.

Vossler follows, less limber, a face full of sand for his trouble-- soon followed by an unarmoured elbow.

"First point mine. Now, do you understand how these bouts go?"

Vossler rushes him. Second point sees sand down Balthier's shirt-collar.


End file.
